


The Proposal

by EternalShipper



Series: Of Warriors and Keys [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dawn Summers, Omega Verse, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Dawn prepositions the boys
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al Kaysani & Dawn Summers, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/ Dawn Summers, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Dawn Summers
Series: Of Warriors and Keys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097021
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Nick stands against the shelf, eyes on Dawn’s blushing cheeks. His fingers play with Joe’s. Both men curious as to what she wanted to ask them.

“I would like to ask you,” the blush in her cheeks intensifies as she looks from Nicky to Joe and then back again as she speaks. “If you’d be interested in helping through my heat.” Joe opens his mouth, and she hurriedly continues. “This is not me trying to get between you. I think nothing could, really. I would just like you to consider spending my heat with me. I realize you’re probably not even interested, I’m in women sexually. But, whether or not sex happens would totally be up to you. We could have all the sex or none of the sex. Totally up to you…”

She pauses, still looking between them nervously. “If you’re not interested, it is completely fine. We’ll just never mention this conversation ever again, but I’m hoping you’ll consider it.” She bites her pillowy lower lip and passes her hands on her skirt nervously. She turns to leave, but Joe grabs her hand softly.

“Why us?”

“Even though we’ve not met that long ago, I trust you. The both of you.”

“To see you through your heat?” Nicky looks her in the eye, blue-green, meeting steely blue.

“I don’t know why, but, most of all, I trust you not to hurt me.” She pulls her hand from Joe’s grasp and leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been at least 50 years since the last time Joe and Nicky shared a girl. It has been at least 200 since they shared an Omega. It is not something they indulge in often, but, after being together for a Millenia there is little they have not experimented with.

After Dawn leaves them in the Library, there is a moment of silence, an exchange of looks that says everything.That fact that she trusted them not to hurt her, meant someone already had.

“You want to?” Joe looks at Nicky, head to the side.

“Don’t you?”

“Only if she actually wants us to. I have no problems cuddling a pretty Omega in heat if that’s all she wants.”

“Shall we investigate a bit before confronting her?”

Joe takes Nicky’s hand and grazes it with his lips “We shall…”


End file.
